


SUcc

by orphan_account



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Vampires, im sorry, the do the succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Koichi was only planning to have a drink and people-watch for an hour or two. That said, nobody goes out expecting to get hit on by a hot guy every night. It was mostly women who approached Koichi, and he wasn't the type to approach. As a result, I hesitate to use the word desperate, but... Koichi was quite willing to go with the man wherever he led them. Willing to overlook some suspicious details, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUcc

Mia walked out of the club basement where he usually slept, venturing into the damp alley from which he could take in the lights of Shibuya. As he blended with the crowd of pedestrians he felt real and full of energy. Food all around him. Pumping through their veins. Mia couldn't wait to sink his teeth in and turn someone pale...

Koichi was watching cartoons in his small Tokyo apartment when he realized he ran out of alcohol. He knew he could go to the convenience store five blocks away and buy some beer, but the experience had grown painfully stale since it was his place to get alcohol from the day he moved in.

"How do I put this... You're kinda my type." Mia spoke to Koichi over the thumping electronic music. They could barely read each other's expressions through the infrequent blue lights and the fog. The club was new in Shibuya and drew large crowds from the opening day. It was the perfect place to go in and get lost in a sea of faces.

Koichi was only planning to have a drink and people-watch for an hour or two. That said, nobody goes out expecting to get hit on by a hot guy every night. It was mostly women who approached Koichi, and he wasn't the type to approach. As a result, I hesitate to use the word desperate, but... Koichi was quite willing to go with the man wherever he led them. Willing to overlook some suspicious details, too...

Mia smiled and took Koichi by his left hand, gently leading them to the exit. Fangs glinted. Fortunately for Mia, getting your teeth modified to look like fangs had become quite popular in Japan recently. As such, those of his kind could easily blend into the night life without drawing any attention. In addition, it made it easier to pick up prey, since the growing popularity of fangs made him seem very attractive. Having more options allowed him to pursue his particular tastes...

Koichi walked beside the man and squeezed his hand tightly. It had been a while... Maybe he should come out more often. Koichi looked more at Mia's face now that they were illuminated by headlights and street signs. Blonde hair, soft skin, heavy eyeliner and delicate jewelry. Koichi was feeling very lucky, and he put his head on Mia's shoulder briefly.

Mia turned his head towards his date and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Pink hair, healthy complexion, makeup and a labret piercing. Mia knew that tonight would be fun, and his stomach rumbled, encouraging him to stop somewhere different. Mia slowed to a halt at the mouth of a deep alleyway. Looking around briefly, he checked if there was anyone watching. Fortunately they were alone, and Mia didn't need to hide the gesture, since he followed it by immediately planting a kiss on the soft, pink lips in front of him.

Koichi was surprised by how eager this man was, but he couldn't deny that he felt the same. When Mia started to nudge him into the alley, Koichi barely doubted his intentions. Koichi could already feel his cock pulsing, and it wasn't his first time having public sex. That said, he had never trusted a stranger like this before...

Mia pinned Koichi against a grey painted block wall. The pale glow from the bright lights allowed them to read each other's expressions as Mia leaned in for a wet, sharp kiss. Mia watched Koichi's eyes close, and the sensation of Mia's mouth drew out several low moans. Mia was pretty good at this. After all, he'd had hundreds of years to practice. And right now it was paying off. Mia's stomach started to growl once again and he grew impatient with pretending to be human...

Koichi rested his arms around Mia's neck and relaxed his legs as his back slid down the wall. He felt Mia kneel down in front of him and warm breath hit Koichi's stomach. Koichi sat on his ass and bent his knees slightly. While he rested on the ground he ran his fingers gently under and over the blonde hair, and finally pressed Mia's head downwards. Koichi felt his pants being undone and then Mia's warm, soft tongue slide up and down the length of his cock.

Mia could have stopped the act at any point. He could have had his meal the second that the pink haired boy decided to follow him down the alley. But in the thousands of victims he'd captured, had it ever been someone this cute? Mia curled his lips over his sharp fangs and took Koichi's shaft in to the back of his throat. He moved his head forward and back over the slick, hard cock, growing more hungry with every motion as he thought about the thick sweet blood flowing inside. 

Before he knew it, Koichi was approaching his limit and he grabbed Mia's shoulders tightly, overwhelmed with need. Koichi looked up at the sparkling lights and neon signs, faintly visible through his blurred vision. The dark alley and the man between his legs... He would remember this forever. One, two, three... Waves of pleasure crashed over him then dropped him back to reality coldly. He shivered and lightened his grip on Mia, his soft hair feeling familiar and lovely. When Koichi met Mia's gaze, he noticed something odd in those eyes...

Mia was at his breaking point. His stomach was aching in rejection of the load he just swallowed, and he needed to fill it with real food immediately. There was no time for feelings anymore. Mia leaned forward and moved the pink and black tendrils of hair out of the way of Koichi's pale skin. Without hesitation, he sunk his teeth in and began to drink. It was so refreshing that he almost wished he hadn't waited, but refrain and anticipation are spices for a meal that can't be flavored. 

Koichi became dizzy, and more than pushing the man away, he felt the need to lay down. Everything moved in a wobbly manner around him, how annoying. Soon, Koichi felt the ground come up and hit him in the head. He wished it would get out of the way. At least it was soft and warm, but something was keeping him from breathing... What could it have been, though? He must have been hungry.

Mia didn't believe in reliving experiences, he liked to keep moving forward and not rest in nostalgia. That's what old people do and it's nothing worth living for. But as for the ghastly looking man in front of him, eyes wide open, staring at nothing, gasping on the ground... Well, there's no harm in making new memories with the same people right? Even if they'd do the same thing again... He wanted it. It didn't matter what justification he could offer. He wanted new experiences with this person in new places, he would give up so much for it.

Koichi drank something that made him sleepy. It took all the pain away, and he could finally rest... Koichi woke up in panic and examined his surroundings. He felt stronger somehow, but where was he? His heart was beating fast and he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was on a floor, no, a blanket. He could only see with the light of Mia's cell phone, softly illuminating Mia's face and a few feet of the wall behind him. Koichi frantically asked where he was and what Mia had done to him.

Mia looked over at Koichi, whose face was vibrant once more. Good, it worked, he thought. It had worried him more than he would have admitted, because he had never turned anyone into a vampire before. There's always too much competition, so he had to make sure it was someone he could get along with for a very long time. Or that was the plan, but Mia was a little overwhelmed at the time and didn't quite think this one through. At least Koichi was cute, so hopefully his personality wouldn't bite him in the ass. "I picked you." Mia said calmly as he crawled over to Koichi's side.

Koichi noticed his new fangs, and ran his tongue over them several times before accidentally biting his lip. It would take some getting used to, he guessed. "Am I immortal now? I'm a vampire? And you just got to decide that I would become one? I would rather have died!" He was getting a little ahead of himself, but it certainly wasn't what he asked for.

"Life is unfair" Mia whispered into Koichi's ear. "So take your anger out on me as soon as it shows up, and always tell me how you feel. We'll get used to each other's faces and voices, and we'll learn to play nice eventually. It's all new to us now, but we have a long life ahead of us, and someday I know we'll say we're glad it happened. So for now, let's just take a nap huh? It's the middle of the day." Mia laid down next to Koichi and wrapped his arm around his chest. Mia cuddled with him and Koichi could offer no protest as they quietly fell asleep.


End file.
